The love within
by jaiy
Summary: Basically this is a story about 6 friends that is combined with humor, romance, and friendship. They are gonna go through betrayal trust issues and other things wrapped up in one i promise you that this is gonna be a joy ride of a weekend. THIS STORY IS WAY BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS.
1. Chapter 1

" Mo I think its time for a change I'm tired of people looking at me and just seeing a tomb boy / rock star I mean I love being a rock star but I'm tired of being lonely and not having someone love me like Scott loves you and Wen loves Liv."

"Stell your perfect u don't have to change for a guy to like you any guy would be Lucky have you" Olivia replied

"If this is really what you want" mohini asked

"Yea" Stella said

"Well let's hit the mall" Olivia screamed because shopping was one of her favorite things to do

At the mall

"So where do you want to go first" Stella asked Olivia

"To get my hair done" Stella replied

"Okay" mo said "what o you want done to it"

"Extinctions" Stella said making mo and Olivia skeptical because Stella hates long hair

Any particular colors the hairstylist asked

"can I have red, blonde ,and brown"

Meanwhile...

Charlie's pov

_These two are so stupid_

"Charlie my brother why are you so silent" Wen asked. "What girl in or band would u date "Charlie shrugged knowing _his answer would be his Stella he meant his best friend Stella_

"What d u mean u don't know"

"Well I mean I don't know"

With the lemon girls

"The guys are going to flip when they see u stell u look so hot"

"Thank you"

'Hey you guys' Scott said turning around to see Stella. As he did he tapped Wen's leg. Charlie was so into his phone he didn't even notice the scene in front of him so Wen kicked him in his leg.' What the Stella what happened' Charlie said kind of in shock of the beautiful sight.

Stella was wearing gray jeans with cuts in her legs,

A red long sleeve shirt, a jean vest she had on a skinny, and a black belt that looked like a braid. Her hair was long with red and blonde highlights and it was in curls. She had a black rose earring on the right and white feather earring on the left. She freaking had an eye piercing

"How do I look?"

"Hot "Wen and Scott both said at the same time noticing the 100 degree glares mo and Olivia were giving them .

"Cool" the both screamed at the same time feeling the red light in both of there girlfriends eyes.

"Charlie how do I look" Stella asked

"Different" he replied

"What do you mean different"

"Amazing" he said back

"Thanks Charlie." Stella said blushing

Olivia saw something in Stella's eyes

_Stella likes Charlie_ Olivia thought to herself.

What do u guys think? Should I continue are not review.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Charlie u never answered the question" Wen said

"I don't want to "he said irritated

"Why not" asked Scott curiously

"Because I don't want to" he said to the extent that you could here the frustration and embarrassment in his voice.

"I'm lost" Stella said

"Well that's great" Charlie said making Mo and Olivia laughed

"Sooooooo what do u guys want to do" Charlie asked

"Well my parents are out of town with the twins so I say we have a sleep over at my place" Stella said

"I'm down" Charlie said

"Ok "mo and Scott answered at the same time then pecked each other on he lips me and Wen made his little vomiting sounds.

Charlie couldn't help but chuckle

"And u guys bring something to swim in and ill see u later" she said

"Bye Stella"

"bye Charlie" she smiled

Charlie blushed

Charlie's pov

_Stella was beautiful before but she's amazingly beautiful now_

"What do u guys want to do first?"

"Let's watch a movie" mo suggested

"No something less pg13" Stella said

"Thank u Stella" Charlie said

"What should we do less pg13" Stella ask with a wink

"Don't know u tell me" Charlie blushed after Stella's and his little moment

"Umm we could go swimming"

"Okay that's better" Stella replied with a smile

"Were going to go up stairs and get on are bathing suits" she grabs mo and Olivia's hands

While the girls get ready the guys decide to get on there suits to

"So Charles" Scott asked with a goofy grin

"What Scott" Charlie said with a smile on his face.

"Stella" Scott said with a serious face

"Stella" what Charlie asked

"She looks good huh" Wen said

"I guess" Charlie replies

"What do u mean u guess" Wen asked

"I mean" he shrugged his shoulders

"Charlie we know" Scott

"You know what"Charlie tried playing dumb but was honestly not very good.

"You like Stella" he said with a funny tone of voice as though Charlie could only read lips

Meanwhile upstairs with the girls

"Stell"

"What's up" she said

"You and Charlie what about me and Charlie"

"Don't plays dumb"

"What I'm not playing dumb." "You totally are" Olivia said.

"No I'm not she argued back"

"Are too" Mo jumped in with her hard not to her voice

"Okay" mo said "I don't believe you but okay"

"Whateves lets go Stell u look hot by the way" Olivia said

"Thanks" Stella said pulling her into a mid pony tail .

"Hey guys are u ready?"

"Yep" Wen said

"Its so cold" Olivia said

"No it's not" Stella said my pool is heated and inside of my house

"lets go liv" mo said holding Olivia's arm talking near the pool not knowing Stella was behind them before mo could say the word ready Stella had already pushed them in the pool

"Stella why'd u do that" Olivia said wiping her eyes

"calm down it was a joke" Stella said with a smile on her face

Next then u know Scott had pushed her in and then Charlie jumped in and so did Scott and Wen

"I'm getting out" mo said grabbing Scott hand then Olivia and Wen

"And then there were two " Charlie said and smiled

Then he went under water and picked up Stella.

Charlie she screamed as she fell I the water whence came back up she grabbed Charlie and drowned him swimming away as fast as she could he caught her and spent her around and she placed her hand on his chest and he but one arm on her hand and the other around her waist as the both leaned in his hand left her arm and slithered around her waist and as soon as he was abut to press his lips to hers Wen came in and screamed pizzas here


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry I got the quotation marks review so after this chapter and another that is what I'm going to fix.**_

Oh w maybe we should go eat Stella said yea Charlie said swimming to the pool ladder

They were this close to

Really Wen gossiping still I thought we were seventeen Stella said walking in after Charlie

I'm going to go yea he said grabbing his bag and asking Stella were the bathroom was

Up stairs 3rd door on the left

I'm going to go shower to be u sure your not going up there with Charlie Scott asked and Wen let a smile rise upon his face

Is u trying to be funny Scott because I don't find your humor humorous Stella said everyone laughed at how rd she got

when Charlie and both Stella were done showering they were both so into their fines they didn't notice they had bumped into each other and know they had there foreheads touching and hardly was now on top of Stella and her hands were on his back what just happed u head butted me and I fell Charlie said and they both laughed area okay Charlie said trying to examine her head as they started to wrestle on the floor when mo came up stairs and interrupted them by saying hey guys in a awkward way hey Stella said felling embarrassed as Charlie got up and held his hand out for Stella she was wearing a half shirt with a pink flowered on it and she was wearing pink shorts

they went downstairs so what else spontaneous are we going to do tonight Wen asked we could go buy lots of junk food and watch TV in Stella's gusset house the bed is big enough to hold 10 people and a 72 inch TV its awesome Stell how about u give Charlie a tour okay he said grubbing Charlie hand and intertwining her fingers with his

So I'm one of your best friends and I haven't saw this special guest house nope why not she shrugged and smiled and opened the door

so here we are the dream a big bed big TV and yeah lets go wait y u not want to hand with the Charlie for 5 minutes no that's not it but everyone thinks that were u know Stella said and what would be so bad if we u know Charlie asked nothing Stella said as she backed up into a dresser then told Charlie to come over he stood write in front of her as he placed his hands on Stella's hand and leaned in before they could touch lips

Guy is we going to go to the store or what Olivia said with a ha-ha caught u tone of voice

Let's go Charlie said letting his hand go from Stella's as she squeezed from under him and locked arms with Olivia as he grabbed the keys that Stella had left and locked the door

Hey guys what took u so long Scott said and chuckled as Wen choked on his water and Charlie Laughed?

Nothing Stella said and laughed

That's not what I saw Olivia said

What did u see mo said curious

She didn't see anything Stella said before u and Wen happened we didn't go around thinking that when u and Wen were together alone u were doing something that u know u guys were doing other stuff then writing hit songs

U know whatever lets just go whose going whose staying I'm staying Charlie said what I'm lazy

I guess ill stay to Stella said are u just staying to have some alone time with Charlie Wen said really Charlie said sorry Wen said well on that note I guess the rest are all going mo said lets go Scott said

As the other four lemonheads left

So what are we going to do until they come back?

Irk Stella replied

Why does everyone think their is something between us Stella said/

I don't now Charlie said I mean never mind\par

You mean what Stella asked

I don't know what I mean Charlie said u want to take a walk

Yea Stella said as she grabbed Charles hand as he helped her of the couch

So what's up with u and Victoria Stella said

Were over oh Charlie I'm sorry Stella

Stella its okay I didn't really fell anything for her I was just with he cause I didn't want to be lonely I wanted someone like Wen had Olivia and scoot has mo

Did u want someone like Scott has mo or did u just want mo

_**Oh Charlie just got put on the spot wait for the next chapter to see what happens next.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie laughed at Stella's question and so did she

"Umm I think it's more like the first one I'm totally over mo" Charlie said

"Are u sure" Stella asked in curious voice

"Yeah I actually am" he said as he looks into her eyes

"Maybe we should get back" Stella said

"Yea maybe we should get back" Charlie said with a smile

Back at the house

"Were have u guys been" Wen asked wiggling his eyebrows at a fierce speed that he did frequently that would really freak everyone out but Olivia

"Why are you so nosey" Charlie asked

"Sorry" Wen said

"We went for a walk" Stella said

"Oh quality time" mo said with as she air quoted her words

Mo I'm going upstairs

"You just really irritated me" Stella said

Everyone looks at Charlie

"What" Charlie said looking at his text messages

"Aren't you going to go after her mo said

"For what you did it"

"U know what Charlie you are -"before she could finish Scott came grabbed her mouth as she got closer Charlie

"Alright I'll go"

He went up stairs to Stella's room

He had knocked on her door at least 50 times she hadn't noticed that there was someone at the door because she was blaring loud music into here ears

Charlie's pov

_O shit I almost forgot I had the keys to Stella's room I pulled them out then unlocked her door_

She saw him come in from the corner of her eye "don't u knock" she said in annoyed voice

"I did" Charlie said

"Oh" Stella said felling like a bitch "I'm sorry"

"Its okay stell what's up?"

"Nothing it's just they are so ugh"

"In your business" Charlie said

"Yes exactly especially mo and Wen" Stella said

Charlie laughed but then his face all of as sudden became serious

"Why do you get so ugh when they ask us if theirs something between us" Charlie says as he gets up from her bed to look at her pictures and she's gets up behind him and slides her arms around his waist and puts her mouth to his back "maybe because I want it to be"

he process the words and turns around grabs her face as she puts her hands on his chest and leaned to brush her lips against his and his lowered his hands to her waist and smashed his lips against hers she put a hand on his shoulder and deepened the kiss

As they pulled apart they rested their foreheads on each others

"Maybe we should get downstairs" Stella said yea lets go Charlie said


End file.
